Never visit a graveyard at night!
by TotheGreenside
Summary: Young and naive, she went to the graveyard to find inspiration, and to help her mother's art gallery. Something terrible will happen, as she fell asleep. This story has an Oc, but nothing romanticly with a common character, and doesn't have anything to do with the real plot. I wanted to try making an oc, I hope she isn't a sue...


I sit down on the big round stone close to the graveyard. It's useless to just sit on this rock. Everywhere you look you find graves. I wonder who died happily, and who died in sorrow. I take my paper book I took from my mother. She didn't even notice. Stealing is not allowed, but I do it anyway. My mom is good at drawing, and I try to do the same as her. She's too good at drawing, and comparing myself to her is useless.

I have my reasons to be here. First of all, nobody visit this place. I heard this place is cursed. Why do they bury to a cursed place? I have no idea, but it makes me wonder. Does this place have any ghosts? I'm not afraid of ghosts, I don't even believe in ghosts. How many people died in the civil war? The other kids think I'm mental. Other people believe they saw something they called for a poe in this graveyard. I believe that poe is a silly name. It doesn't even sound scary, if you ask me. Sometimes I been wondering if they really exist. One day I met this lady. She talked about this graveyard. She told me that some people have seen a brown type of monster in this graveyard. All of those people who met with one of these monsters died. The corpse had been found the next day. She also told me about similar monsters down the well. I don't believe in monsters! They seem so dumb.

The paper is still empty. What was I going here anyway? I know my grandma is buried somewhere here. I miss her a lot. She used to talk about this legend. A true hero who will save all the people. When doesn't that happen? She also used to tell me that I was very good at looking after the cows. Cows are the most cutest animals out there. I want to be a cow farmer one day. I would sing to my cows, but I'm not so good at singing. That doesn't matter because singing is fun. I remember when I was walking with the cows outside the village. I saw this Zora boy. He was very good at swimming. I wish I could swim like the Zoras. He didn't notice me, which was good, but when he jumped on the land, I got scared. He ignored me, picked an apple and left again. That was the first time I ever saw a Zora. Grandma got shocked when she heard about this. She always wanted to see a Zora. I guess I was just lucky. Three days later my grandma died. I'm still sad about that.

I look at the paper. It is still empty. I haven't drawn anything! I'm getting furious about this. I promised to help my mother with her gallery showing next week. What can I do to help her out? I remember that time when I was visiting a friend of mine. She lives in the middle of the village. Her mother was sick, and she promised to bake a cake. Baking was one of my good sides, but making dinner was worse. Holding the frying pan was very difficult. I don't remember the last time I made dinner. I ended up burning the food. When you bake it's way easier. First you bake, and the you put it to the oven in a certain time. My friend liked the cake. I was very happy.

What does baking help with my request? Silly me, it helps everything. I could bake a cake for mom. She would love that. The sky looks getting darker. The dark wasn't so scary, but I'm on a graveyard. That's scary if you ask me. I'm in the very end of the graveyard. Sitting close to a tree. I keep looking to the sky. Wouldn't it be wonderful sitting by the cows? Maybe not, at night time it isn't safe for us to wander. They say that at night time scary monsters can attack you, but as I said before, monsters do not exist, right? I can prove that! This night I will sleep in the graveyard. I always have my bag with me. Inside the bag I have something to cover myself with. This tree is very comfy and warm. I wonder if that perfect girl in the neighborhood would have courage to do this. All the boys in the village love her. Her perfect blond hair, a voice so beautiful, and perfect looks. She is also very smart. Who can't just love her? I might not be perfect, but I'm okay with it. I know my good sides, and my bad sides. Courage is one of my good sides, and I can prove that! I fell asleep close to the tree.

**AN: Ok, I want to talk a little about this character. I hope she isn't a mary sue. **

**Her looks: Ginger hair color, blue eyes, pale skin, freckles in her face, normal body for a girl at age 17 (no big chest or such, but more skinny arms then normal) and 1.61 m tall.**

**Flaws: Can't swim, terrible at drawing, ok singing voice, making dinner and a bit naive.**

**Good sides: Baking, hearding cows, courage and climbing small hills.**

**Personality: A happy girl with moodswings like a normal teenager. She is very happy with living as she does, and hearding cows is the biggest joy she ever find in life. She isn't afraid of monsters, because she doesn't believe in them. She loves her grandma a lot, and her grandma was one of her best friends. She is quite normal, and isn't anyhow special, or having problems with her family.**


End file.
